The New Dragon Warrior
by man242
Summary: i do not own rights to any of the shows or movies elements I will trying to link this to a think i will making in eureaka seven soon
1. character info

Anthony

Vizard + Arranccer= templar

Description

Wears a red combat vest that hides his hollow hole has brownish black hair a fairly muscular build wears white jogging pants with two zanpoutou one for his arrancer and one for his shinigami sides. he wears 6 necklaces that seal his abilities into a weakened state otherwise he would destroy the world just by walking around one on each of his hands, 1 on each his feet one on his neck and 1 hidden away in his chest he calls them limiters crystals or his limiters his two swords are wrapped around his hip.

Personality

He mostly keeps to himself and only shows some emotion when he wants to protect people or around people he respects.

Powers

Zanpoutou

Look like a katana with a shurikun on the hilt

Shikia Activation- rule over the world of sin and the heavens of thunder farsido

Farsido: has a curve blade edge like a cutlass and a hilt with spiked sides that double as handles has a shurikun like device called shurik that has far more spikes than a normal shurikun it is attached by a string that Anthony claims is stronger than even diamonds and could easily cut through people

He gains the power to control the element of lighting in the form of a current that extends into one part of his body he can enhance it as he removes limiters

Bankai: sarudo farsido

He throws his shurik which grows and transforms into a large thunder dragon he calls bao zakerga after a friends best attack while his sword grows in length and the spikes extends in to are armguards and it becomes gold colored while the blade changes straighter and the edge becomes more pointed handle can extend to release capsules that increase attack power or allow for his final attack Anthony clothes become gold in color and his speed increases while the lighting ability increase to the point where he can create blades of lighting

**Final attack-lighting blitz**: bao zakerga charges the opponent sending them into the air while Anthony throws sarudo farsido into the ground before charging the opponent with one of his lighting blades as several afterimages show him running at the speeds that seems unreal he lands as sarudo farsido charges up with lighting he picks it up several hundred after images show him stabbing his opponent with the lighting blades the then fires the charge at his opponent in the form of a large cannon blast that blasts the opponent while the bao zakerga rams the opponent into the ground

Other zanpoutou

Look like a white katanna

Arrancer

Resurrection: eat there soul and reveal the shadows wolferan

Looks like a huge wolf with claws that could cut through almost anything his senses increase along with his power, defense and speed while his mask looks like a large oval with 3 stripes on the upper part it also has what could be mistaken for whiskers his eyes become black with red pupil

Hollow abilities

High speed regeneration

Balla-weaker than a cero but faster- hardened user spirit pressure

Cero- a high powered energy blast

Gran rey cero: a more powerful attack that is so strong it can warp space around the place where it was fired from

Gargant: a portal to the hollow world

Hierro: arrancer skin stronger than normal hollows due to rietsu condensing on skin

Shinigami abilities

Kido

#31 shot of red fire

Incantation: ye lord mask of blood and flesh all creation flutter of wings ye who bears the name of man inferno and pandemonium the sea barrier surges march on to the south

#62 thunder roar cannon

incantation: sprinkled on the bones of the beast sharp tower red crystal steel ring move and become the wind stop and become the calm the sound of warring spears fills the empty castle

#61 six rods of light

Incantation carriage of thunder bridge of a spinning wheel with light divide this into six

#88 flying dragon striking heaven shaking thunder cannon

#33 Blue Fire, Crash Down

incantation: Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws

#63 Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down

incantation: "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens

#26. Kyakko (曲光, Curving Light)

Hides the target from sight, by bending light. The spell has the ability to totally hide the presence and reiatsu of the user or specified object

other

flash step or shimpo

spirit sense

he also has the ability to use jutsus from naruto although he does not have to use hand signs but it taker more to use them

sand shield

sand armor

sand clone

supreme shield of shukaku

sphere of sand

dessert coffin

dessert burial

dessert rain

dessert avalanche

mass sand burial

phoenix fire

grand fire ball

chidori

chidori nagashi (current)

sharingan

mangekyou sharingan

tsukyomi

amaterasu

rasengan

wind release rasengan

rasenshurikun

shadow shurikun

can open all charka gates


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Endings and Beginnings

This where he thought it would all end he had released his banki and resurrection against who but his brother Nathan they were both what he had called himself templar a cross between Arranccer and vizard well this is how it would go this was the last battle for Anthony pietila or so he thought

The handle of his sword or zanpoutou shot out to reveal a slot containing a capsule which ejected itself the handle then restored itself before a surge of energy shot through the sword and through Anthony or wolferan in his hollow form he called out to his dragon partner "boa zakerga lets end this"

Boa zakerga merely replied with a satisfying "rarrrrrrrr" Anthony joined in as boa zakerga rammed Nathan into the air while Anthony threw sarudo farsido his sword into the ground before charging the opponent with one of his lighting blades as several afterimages show him running at the speeds that seemed unreal he lands as sarudo farsido charges up with lighting he picks it up several hundred after images show him stabbing his opponent with the lighting blades he then fires the charge at his opponent in the form of a large cannon blast that blasts the opponent while the bao zakerga rams Nathan into the ground to finish things up

Anthony called out the attack "lighting blitz"

His sword than changed shape as the boa zakerga disappeared he started to turn to leave the dunes of sand around him silent he then felt a familiar rietsu

And one not so familiar and turned around to see Nathan disinigrating with a menos level hollow staring at him he didn't care much but charged just the same but as he closed in the field started change as they reappeared in a sky

Meanwhile in a small temple like complex a group of fighters were showing off Just as large turtle seemed to perk up as he said "I sense the dragon warrior is among us" a rather small red panda then said "people of peace valley master oogway will now choose the dragon warrior" the fiver warriors gathered in a line in the middle as master oogway started moving around with his hand waving around

Anthony looked around in confusion and started swearing as he saw civilians although what he did not see from this height was the fact that all of the civilians were animals although he did sense that something was off he also saw what appeared as a panda on a firework fueled rocket chair starting flying around before going at ramming speed toward a certain civilian in the center but he also saw the hollow he had been fighting charging towards the spot he then said "why me why is it always me" he then started charging using shimpo to get ahead of his enemy and then did a axe kick to knock the panda off trajectory

he then continued falling as he landed right beside the person he had just saved that was when he realized something the person was a tiger and judging by the looks he was receiving from all the animals who seemed to be dressed up and that a finger was pointing at him

The tiger to who was confused then said "master are you pointing at me" and by the was she sounded she was a girl

The giant turtle merely answered "no him"

Anthony was confused about how animals could talk merely said "you people are weird but I have no time for this"

He then drew one of his zanpoutou and jumped at the incoming hollow ignoring all the scared sounds coming from the animals around him the hollow lashed out with one of its claws trying to behead him but he used his momentum to land on top of the claw running up till he was level with his face stabbed his mask he then started making several slashes on the chest but

Followed buy kicking him in the mask pushing him farther into the air then using that momentum he landed on the ground ones again landing beside the tiger he then raised his hand aiming at the hollow and said "hado #31 shot of red fire" a red glow sphere covered his hand before launching at the hollow as it landed the mask shatter completely before the hollow shatter out of existence

He then noticed something he had been bleeding the whole time and that his body was covered in fur then everything blacked out

The tiger who was wondered what was going on had snapped out of her confusion just in time to catch the unconscious wolf in her arms she stared at him before a group of people picked him up a placed him in a stretcher moving up the millions of stairs to the jade palace

Then the tiger turned to the red panda and asked "Is he the new dragon warrior or is he going to die master shifu"

Shifu looked at the tiger before saying "he seems to have strange abilities but I don't believe he should be the dragon warrior he will be gone by morning if I have anything to say about it"

2 hours later

Anthony woke up realizing this was not his room and that there was a small red panda beside him as if waiting

The red panda said "I did not originally think you would wake up this soon after all you were wounded pretty badly"

Anthony then said "I heal pretty fast although I had thought that this was a dream"

The red panda then replied "my name is master shifu and do actually think that you are the dragon warrior"

"my name is Anthony and don't got a clue what you are talking about"

"well Anthony I don't think you are the dragon warrior and I will make

"_I don't think this is that much of a problem maybe I might figure out how to get back if I want to get back" thought to himself_

"Well if I have to train you then let's go" shifu said as he got and started to walk out and Anthony followed as they walked down a hall then out of the building across a path to another complex which Anthony assumed was a dojo of sorts

when they entered he found the 5 warriors training the first area was where the tiger was training in what seemed to be 4 rotating columns simulating a snake or wave moving while spiked logs swung between them a crane seemed to be standing on the side of a large bowl he guessed it was a training for balance he then looked further to see a mantis running through a bunch of wooden training dummies and then farther after that a snake dodging rings that shot out fire he then looked up and saw a monkey using its tail flying through hoops when they saw him they stopped what they were doing and walked over

shifu then said " this is the furious five they are masters viper monkey crane mantis and master tigress" pointing towards the tiger last "now you Anthony will now show us what you can do

So this is chapter 1 I hope you think I did a fare job

For each necklace he removes anthony abilities increase

He can only use releases such as banki for 15 minutes

But when I state that release it allows full use

Always open limit 1: kido: #61/#31

Rietsu: on par with vice captain

Hollow powers: bala

Jutsu: shadow style

Chakra gates: 1/2

Limit 2: kido: #62/#88

Rietsu: on par with captain

Hollow: Hierro

Jutsu: ice/water style

Chakra gates: 3

Limit 3: shikai release

Riestue on par with 5 espada

Hollow: cero, Gargant

Jutsu: bone/ crystal/ wind

Chakra gate:4

Limit 4: banki realease

Reatsu on par with 3 espada

Hollow: gran rey cero

Jutsu: sand/blood line/fire

Chakra gates 5/6

Limit 5: riestus on par with 1st espada

Hollow: mask

Juutsu lighting style

Chakra gate: 7

Limit 6: riestsu infinite

Hollow: reserection

Jutsus: full power

Limit 7: maxim power


	3. Chapter 2

shifu then said " this is the furious five they are masters viper monkey crane mantis and master tigress" pointing towards the tiger last "now you Anthony will now show us what you can do

Chapter 2

Training and truth

"oh this will be too easy you mind holding on to these" Anthony says while handing tigress his zanpoutou he than starts a running jump on to the first spot running across the columns dodging the first 3 log with ease he then raised his left arm and watched as the final log with its spiked side showing impacted it and shattered with Anthony having not even a scratch

He then jumped over to the bowl balancing with perfect ease

he jumped up side down balancing with only a finger before pushing off into the wooden training dummy area which he easily avoided being hit by and started easily plowing through the dummy he started to charge a swirling ball of energy some call it chakra some called it rietsu it started to form into a miniature death ball he roared out the attacks name "rasengan" before ramming it into one of the dummies there was a small ripple before the dummy got smashed into bits "oops over did that a bit" the furious five were just staring thinking random stuff

_Mantis "remind me not to get that kid angry"_

_Monkey "how did he do that"_

_Snake "interesting power"_

_Shifu "how can chi be outside the body"_

_Tigress "this still proves nothing although I am great full for him saving me"_

meanwhile Anthony had already started on the fire holes part that snake was at originally and was barely keeping himself ahead of the blasts of fire he then jumped by focus some rietsu in to his legs and feet to jump higher than normal and grab on of the hoops he saw monkey use and then used his momentum to swing backwards threw the hoop then as he passed threw used his legs to push off and shot like a missile through the other 2 hoops

And then landed beside the furious five gaped at how he did it without breaking a sweat

That's when shifu said "you seem to have speed and strength down flat but we will see how powerful you really are tomorrow" and with that him and the furies five started to leave while tigress handed back Anthony's swords before turning to leave

A gold snake appeared beside Anthony this was his shinigami zanpoutou spirit farsido

"Well Anthony you have gotten yourself in yet another predicament"

"Shut up farsido you are really annoying as it is I used up too much power today and I do not even know if the mission was successful"

"fine but I do think you should rest you need to restore your power'

"Fine"

With that farsido disappeared and Anthony took off walking to his room for the day deciding he would figure out everything tomorrow

As he walked along the grass he could hear the five or at least four out of the five talking about him but could not hear clearly enough to figure out what they were exactly saying

as he reached the building he decided that he was not gonna eat there was no point even though in this world or dimension he was made out of flesh and not a spirit being but he should not need food as quickly as normal creatures in this dimension or world or what ever

As he walked to his room he thought about going outside and sleeping in the night time sky like he used too but decided against it

He laid down and within seconds fell asleep

A bell had rung shifu was standing in the hall as all of the 5 assembled and shouted "good morning master" but there was some one missing

Shifu went to Anthony door and opened it while saying "wake up wolf"

As he found it to be empty he gave a chuckle and said "he's quit"

As the five and shifu walked up the steps to the dojo viper starts to say "what do we do now with the wolf gone who will be the dragon warrior"

"All we can do is resume our training and trust in time that the true dragon warrior will be revealed"

as he opened the door he saw a figure that looked a lot like the wolf but he seemed to be wearing mask that looks like a large oval with 3 stripes on the upper part it also has what could be mistaken for whiskers his eyes were black with red pupil the mask seemed to be made out of bone and seemed pretty onimus

As he saw the five and shifu walking he felt the urge to just blast the place with a cero or something bigger but fought it down realizing that was his inner hollow talking and allowed his mask to crumble and looked at the faces of his current allies if they could be called that and stopped shifu as he was going to say something "what I am doing is my own business and is

His first opponent was viper she asked "are you ready"

"yes" and just like that viper hit him in the gut sending him into the air followed by hitting him once more into the gut sending a bit further into the air before hitting him in the back into the ground face first

"I am sorry brother I thought you said you were ready" but as she finished her sentence Anthony disappeared in sand and appeared beside the shocked viper stating " I do not need to hit you to beat you" as he finished his sentence viper tried to hit him but once again he vanished into sand to appear behind her but viper tried to hit him with her tail picking up her speed but as she hit he vanished again and appeared behind her before performing a sweep kick stopping right before her head before disappearing again once more to appear behind her one again repeating his attack

This time sending her to hit monkey

He then stood straight up and said "you do realize I am still holding back"

Viper who had gotten off of monkey at that point replied "how did you do that you did not even hit me"

"I have the power to unleash energy called rietsu I think though you call it chi in this land not to mention these necklaces I wear these necklaces limit my power to only 10% and I am not even using 0.5% of that"

"Well I guess I'm next" monkey said as he picked up a staff and took a ready position

"Fine this will be over in 1 minute no later" replied Anthony as he just continued to stand there

"_At least I won't have to avoid hitting him too much I never did like hitting girls" _he _thought _as he got ready

monkey charged at Anthony using the staff like a javelin launched it at his stomach as it hit he grabbed it and swung impacting Anthony's head he then pushed off swinging around to kick his opponent in the other side of his head before kicking Anthony is the gut sending him at a tree he than started to glance all sides waiting for a counter attack knowing that if the last match was any indication Anthony could appear from almost anywhere

Anthony stood up from his position at the tree and charged jumping over the monkey master but as monkey turned around Anthony disappeared in a cover of sand only to appear beside monkey who immediately used his tail to grab Anthony and move him into a sweep kick as he did this Anthony had already started to shift to sand and reappeared behind monkey from where he threw out his fist right before monkey's face and stopped his rietsu creating another wind pushing monkey into a tree

As monkey got up the red and black wolf merely chuckled at the fact that he was still using less than 0.5% of his power

"Whose next I can keep this up all day can you"

Tigress walked over next and got ready she knew this would not be easy but she figured he was bluffing about his power limit

Tigress was the first one to move charging at her opponent but as she neared him she felt weak as though the gravity had just tripled and she fell a inch from her opponent who had not even moved

"this is 10% tigress this is power not anything you have a chance against in fact none of you could beat me you guys may think you are the best but I have seen things that had more power in a lock of hair than you have in your entire bodies" Anthony said as if he was disappointed as he released his rietsu and all of the five and shifu started to breathe easier and started to stand up tigress just started to storm off with a "hmmm"

Later that night Anthony stayed at the dojo or rather on top of it beside him laid that same snake from before

"Why have I stayed here I this long anyways I should leave to find out about the mission against the bount huh farsido"

"Well as for staying here I think you actually care what happens to these animals but as for the mission has you tried using a portal to the hollow world perhaps you might be able to get home from there" replied farsido

"Perhaps but until then maybe I should meditate I never did finish this morning"

"Very well I will talk to you in the soul scape" farsido said before she disappeared

Anthony just stared up at the sky before sitting himself legs crossed and starting to concentrate a bunch of white substances fell on his face before forming into a mask in a matter of seconds

Meanwhile master shifu and master oogway talked about Tai lungs escape and of course master oogway passed away

Meanwhile Anthony was still meditating when he opened his eyes he saw mantis, viper, crane, and monkey all sitting in front of him staring at his mask of course and he also sensed that tigress was also nearby he mentally scolded himself over the fact he did not sense them earlier and that's was when viper spoke "what is the mask anyways"

He felt pissed at the stupid questions but ignored his hatred for the time being and decided something "fine I will tell you for being able to sneak up on me in the middle of meditating he replied as the said mask crumbled to dust "the mask is the power my dark side of my whole being the hollow inside me the day I saved tigress I was fighting with a hollow as for the hollow themselves they are spirits of the dead who have not passed on yet and as such lost their hearts " said while taking in a long breath and waiting for the five to take in the information he had just given them and then continued " back to the mask certain people in my world have managed to beat that darkness and gained the ability to use its powers along with their own but some with that ability need to constantly meditate or beat there hollow control over and over again in order to keep it in check like me"

"But how did you get it yourself" tigress asked finally making her presence known

"simple I survived during a battle I was killed by my brother I never passed on but as such I became a hollow but constantly fought with my instincts eventually I grew so powerful that I became a arrancer who is a hollow who has removed there mask but I still fought over the fact of killing the living and going at souls and came back to fight my brother who I found out was the same as me but the main difference between us and regular hollows was that We gained a power that was from the other side of the coin the people who send the souls over soul reapers we had some how had they're power as well

_**Flash back**_

_Anthony and Nathan faced each other holding there zanpoutou Anthony stabbed himself in the gut while yelling "eat there soul and reveal the shadows wolferan" _

_this was followed by a large red light as a figure who looked like a huge wolf with red claws and had shoulder spikes and looked to as strong as a tank his mask looks like a large oval with 3 stripes on the upper part it also has what could be mistaken for whiskers his eyes became black with red pupil_

_his brother did the same except be bit his arm and let the blood drip on his sword followed by yelling "destroy their dreams and leave nothing standing wolfterra" the same light appeared except it was blue and as the light disappeared the hollow standing before Anthony or wolferan looked exactly the same except he was completly blue and his power at the time was easily ten times that of Anthony _

_As they faced off none said a word but instead merely gave growls and roars before charging at one another _

_**End flashback**_

"after that our battle ended up spilling into the human world where we tore apart an entire country trying to kill one another later on in the battle my rage got the best of me and I nearly did what I promised not to do and that was kill humans and souls just to get more power in order to kill my own brother eventually I got control and managed to get my power in check and shattered my hollows true form all except the mask although my brother escaped and I failed to solve the problem although we eventually finished it and I showed up here fighting a hollow who tried to absorb his remains" finished allowed them taking it just then shifu showed up and yelled at them "tai lung has escaped and you are all here chatting like their will be a tomorrow"

"And you expect me to beat him right" Anthony stated as he was getting up

"Yes as a matter of fact only the dragon warrior can beat him"

"Wait master we can take care of him this is what you trained us for" tigress

"It is not your destiny it is the dragon warriors alone"

"I think we should save the arguing for tomorrow okay" Anthony stated before starting to walk off to his room he already sensed oogway disappearance

Viper then asked "cant master oogway just beat tai lung again"

"He cant not any more"

With that the five and shifu went back

As the night went on tigress made her leave just like in the movie followed by the rest of the five but what they did not notice was the sand following them?

In the morning Anthony was meditating once more as shifu entered the dojo with a scared look

"The five is gone" he stated in a scared tone

"They have gone after Tai lung I am seeing this using my third eye using sand" He stated without opening his eyes

"Cant you stop them then"

"This was their decision I will not stop them however I will stop Tai lung from killing them and end this hopefully" he replied in his usual tone

This is chapter 2 I will hopefully get started on the next chapter tomorrow my hope is to get some reviews first also I am debating having tai lung become a hollow plz write what you of that idea I will eventually write a story set before this event


	4. Chapter 3

I hope I have been doing a fair job

Chapter 3

Tai lungs first encounter roar farsido

Tigress and the five arrived at the bridge just in time to see Tai lung arrive at the other side he then proceeded to run across it

Tigress then ordered "cut it" they all cut the sides of the bridge as tai lung reached their end he made a leap tigress made a jump to land a kick on tai lung sending him farther on the falling bridge the other four grabbed the ropes and haul it to keep it from falling

Tigress landed still in a fighting stance tailing landed a little farther down the line and started leaning on the bridge putting it on a angle

As he spoke "where is the dragon warrior "

"How do you know your not looking at her" tigress replied

"You think I am a fool I know your not him none of you are I know that he appeared fighting a creature not of this world and that he could shoot red energy from his hands"

"Anthony" monkey said

"So that is his name Anthony finally a worthy opponent our battle will be legendary" Tai lung says as he gets ready to fight

tigress charges with a punch that tia lung dodges they continue trade punch before tigress uses a head scissor type move trying to swing tai lung off the bridge he catches the side rail he caught it causing him to use the momentum to fly up above the bridge and cloud as tigress looked up trying to find out where he went he then came flying down tigress swung the bridge making it upside down tai lung used his legs to hang up side down as tigress used her hands to hold onto the bridge tigress kept trying to kick tai lung but tai lung kept blocking effortlessly he caught one of the kicks and attempted to threw tigress off the bridge she used her claws to grab tai lung and swing herself back onto the bridge and swung around to kick him as she used her hand to grab the bridge mean while tai lung started kicking to tigresses head her only blocking a few of them

Meanwhile monkey told viper and crane "we got this help her" as they took the twos ropes for the bridge

Tailing placed a kick that sent tigress through one of the boards of the bridge before flipping up and kicking her in the gut sending her smashing through most of the boards he then flipped the bridge causing it to crossing in on tigresses throat

Viper came from behind and rapped her body around Tai lungs head and right arm so that Tai lung appeared to be hitting himself

Meanwhile the bridge opened causing tigress to fall crane charged flying to save her

Meanwhile viper tried to slither out of the path of Tai lung only to be grabbed by her throat she barely managed to shout "monkey"

Monkey was still holding the ropes with mantis who said "go"

Monkey ran across the bridge ropes cause that was almost all that was left

He did a flip before kicking Tai lung in the face sending him back as this happened tigress had been dropped back on the bridge by crane

All four got together as mantis whipped the bridge sending Tai lung flying back

tigress yelled "now" as the four charged at tia lung monkey delivered a kick landing and motion as viper rode his arms like a slide before whipping tai lung with her tail followed by crane kicking him after grabbing a rope from one side of the bridge rapping it around tai lung followed by tigress using crane as a spring board to use a tiger claw based punch sending tailing down she then landed and cut the other rope holding the bridge as it began to fall mantis whipped it to pull the four back they landed as the side with tai lung fell down him yelling all the way down as tigress sighed the rope bridge started to wing around and the rope that held tai lung whipped up looking like it was cut a few seconds later tai lung land behind them and appeared to poke monkey as a blue aura appeared over him he fell down paralyzed

He then said "shifu taught you well but he did not teach you everything"

Just then he managed to do the same to tigress and viper before moving to strike mantis and crane down

As this was going on a form was starting to take shape in the dirt

The dirt attracted the attention by yelling out "lets rock and roll"

Everyone turned as Tai lung had just took out mantis as he looked at the figure crane yelled "Anthony"

"You think I would let you guys have all the fun" he laughed but then his features changed as he looked at Tai lung and frowned he sensed a dark aura around him he was surprised by this

"_I think I will have to kick things up a notch and use my shikai even if this body is a sand clone I would still have 15 minutes of its use" _Anthony thought

he than spoke to crane "take them and go quickly this is not me it is merely a bunch of dirt put together into what is called a sand clone now go and hurry"

With that he drew one of his swords and charged slashing away Tai lung blocking every blow but then Anthony raised himself with a kick sending Tai lung back he then started to faintly move his hand over his sword at this point crane was a blink on the horizon

He spoke the words he needed "rule over the world of sin and the heavens of thunder farsido" his sword changed shape as his hand went over it

It looked like it has a curve blade edge like a cutlass and a hilt with spiked sides that double as handles has a shurikun like device shurik that has far more spikes than a normal shurikun it is attached by a string

As the change completed itself he threw the blade hilt device which Tai lung dodged as he did this Anthony yelled out to the device "shurik lets rock"

the device kept coming back and forth just as the tiny sting of energy passes by tai lung a cut appeared meanwhile Anthony charged once more launching like a spear thrower used it to get close to tai lung who merely dodged and continued but he started to land a kick that hits tai lungs arm which fell limply

"What the hell" Tai lung shouted

"this is my shikai's ability I can produce electricity in any part of my body and use it to stun opponents it is enough to num out the body almost completely if I was at full strength it could incinerate some one " Anthony stated while continuing his slashes

just then the dark aura seemed to get heavier as tai lung started to scream in pain Anthony jumped back looking curiously at the event taking place a hole started to form on tai lungs chest white substances started to fall from the sky and formed a white mask that didn't seem like a normal hollow mask it was just white like a hockey mask

"What he isn't even expanding like a hollow would what is going on here" he said as the transformation completed itself and he started to charge and with one swipe took out the sand clone

mean while back at the real Anthony snapped his eyes open the look on his face showed rage fright perhaps more along those lines shifu looked at him concern on his face but then Anthony said "they're fine he used a nerve attack but crane is bringing them here as I speak and as for me I just got confused by the changes happening my suggest you evacuate the valley the moment they get here for this will probably take a bit of the work"

a few hours later the five arrived and thanked him for saving them they also then he gained the dragon scroll was given to him which was of course blank but Anthony then said "Its not blank its reflective allowing me to see myself it could mean that there is no special ingredient"

Later on Anthony was talking to farsido about the whole situation

"What was that" Anthony yelled at farsido

"I don't know but maybe it is this world version of a hollow or it could be a demon of course it maybe both or something different altogether I don't know"

"Well just frigin great a new unknown monster appears and we have to fight it nothing new their" Anthony yelled practically screaming at farsido ironically just as a tigress and the five came in to see Anthony arguing with a gold snake sweat drop

"Who are you" tigress asked screaming jealously

Anthony sighed he would have to explain later

"There is no time to explain but right now you need to get the villagers to safety I will stay and deal with Tai lung now go"


	5. Chapter 4

Finally as the five and shifu escaped evacuating the villagers the hollow/tai lung appeared before the jade palace and walked in as he entered he saw a figure with a mask similar yet different to his he recognized it to be Anthony and charged not even bothering to start up a conversation the eyes on Anthony immediately changed to a  black colour with a red pupil

Chapter 4

Tai lungs defeat let the banki raor

(start song the fight by the rasmus)

Tai lung finally spoke "what are you"

"**my name is anthony not that it will matter you shall be judged" **the being shouted in a demonic voice

just as tai lung was about to retort before anthony vanished reappearing infront of tai lung his sword drawn as he shouted the words needed for it **"rule over the world of sin and the heavens of thunder farsido"** the sword once again took its alternate shape before a wave of energy surrounded the two that was when it really went out of control when anthony threw shurik at tai lung who dodged it with ease but as he dodged anthony shouted "banki" with that there was a flash of light shurik grew and transformed into a large thunder dragon while his sword grew in length and the spikes extended in to are armguards and it became gold colored while the blade became straighter and the edge became more pointed Anthony clothes became gold in color

he raised his hand and it started to glow a red colour as he said **"lets do this sarudo farsido" "cero" **the glow evolved into a sphere of energy which then blasted upward towards tai lun whose hand started to glow before launching his own they when they collided the roof got ripped off in the blast anthony disappeared to appeared infront of tai lung and started to slash his opponent tai lung did not even try to block as several cuts appeared on tai lung before anthony kicked him into the air while following him

he then yelled as bao zakerga who was flying around the area charged towards tai lung as the hilt of anthony sword expanded and shot out a capsule and a surge of energy went along the body of anthony as bao zakeraga charged the opponent sending them farther into the air while Anthony threw sarudo farsido into the ground before charging the opponent with one of his lighting blades as several afterimages show him running at the speeds that seems unreal he lands as sarudo farsido charges up with lighting he picks it up several hundred after images show him stabbing his opponent with the lighting blades the then fires the charge at his opponent in the form of a large cannon blast that blasts the opponent while the bao zakerga ramed the opponent into the ground as this happened anthony took off into the air and pointed his left arm and hand down a dark blue energy started to glow on it he yelled out "**gran rey cero" **after he said this the energy explode ou t blasting tia lung into the ground as it continued to force itself down the very ground started to crack as a hole started to form it kept forming until it was 60 metres deep at that point anthony used shimpo to appear at the bottom of the hole he readied his sword as he twirled it in arcs around before he let it point down toward the mask of the tail lung/hollow the sword began charge with electrical energy before he thrusted it downward impaling the hollow then the energy exploded outward as it looked like a large thunder bolt

when tigeress turned to look around she saw a lighting lighting strike the jade palace

as the bolt subsided the hollow/tai lung started to disinigrate he asked the person who had defeated him "who are you or better yet what are you"

the templar supplyied the answer "**I am a templar the cross between a Vizard and a Arranccer I am also the last of my kind perhaps one day their might be more but not any time soon"**

**(end song)**

as the villagers arrived they saw almost nothing but dust but then they saw a outline of a figure walking towards them there were wispers of "look its the dragon warrior"

as anthony walked among the villagers he noticed the furious five and shifu walk towards him before stopping tigressed stepped forward

before bowing and saying "master" the rest of the five and shifu joined in and said the same

but as anthony continued to walk towards them he felt a riestsu appear he turned around to see a sort of sliding door that he knew led to soul society as it opened to reveal a red monkey who started to look around before shouting " I am looking for someone named anthony if you know of his where abouts please step forward oh wait I am talking to animals" at that point anthony hit him over the head with one his sheathed sword

before shouting "knock it off renji"

"anthony" he asked receiving a nod he burst into laughter

"you do realize that 1 you're a monkey right now/ 2 these animals are a lot more intelligent then you tend to be at times and 3 they are currently my friends so you better spit out why you want me and make it fast"

"I uhh srry I did not realize it ok wait I am a monkey crap well anyways I was sent to track you down for 3 reasons 1st yamoto wants you to become the captain of the 3rd division even though you are part hollow 2nd ihcigo and friends wanted to know where you were and 3rd we needed someone to search dimensions because you tore through 1" replyed renji

" fine but first I have a few things to do here"

so after after 4 hours of explaing what a hollow, shinigami and spirit was

anthony was asked by the five if they could come with him he reluctantly agreed so after four hours of preparations and explaing what to expect in they left for soul society

**Ok now with that done I will have 1 or 2 more chapters maybe by the end of this week but one thing is after that I am going to expand this into other tv shows ect **

**If any 1 who reads this story has any ideas on shinigami they would like to see in the storys just eamail me with info on it **** I will also put a list of the gotie 13 with some edits to include characters let me know also which position you might want to take I will wait about 2 to 3 weeks on this and update the list as you create said shinigami**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Welcome to soul society

Toshiro sighed after the past few months of chaos the bount were put down along with their two shinigami accomplices it was all thanks to ichigo, Anthony, Todd, and friends Anthony had some how disappeared into the hollow world Hueco Mundo where their final fight was then he disappeared into another dimension everything went tipsy tervie from their and Anthony was in for a long debriefing after all this chaos this was going to be a lot of paperwork for him not to mention the message sent ahead wanting a division to protect that dimension he once again sighed and looked of all of the remaining captains stood along with ichigo and his friends along with the bount Todd Anthony's cousin after all they have done for soul society also their were seated officers along with lieutenants the door to the living started to open to reveal renji, Anthony and 6 others including a snake, tiger, bird, monkey, mantis, and a red panda walk through his lieutenant rangiku started to laugh like crazy only for toshiro to hit her on the head to snap her out of it

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Anthony had just stepped out of the gate and immediately looked at his form finding that he was back to normal sighed and look to the others as they stepped through he saw that tigress came though she had gained a hollow hole and a large long sword

Monkey had a hollow hole as well with a battle staff zanpoutou with long blades on both sides

Viper had a hollow hole in the middle of her snake body with a large pointed weapon that looked like a lance attached to her tail

Crane had gained a hollow hole along with a large shield attached to his back

Mantis had a hole as well with a pair of long claws

Shifu had also gained a hollow hole and a war hammer that he seemed to easily hold

he sighed and then muttered "oh great more explaining" he then saw all the people gathered and saw a grinning kempachi and shouted "not today" the grin turned into a frown quickly enough he then turned to his comrades "ok welcome to soul society a bit of advice avoid kempachi he is a eco maniac" just as he finished the captain commander Yamamoto stepped forward and gave a quick cough to gain their attention of the arrivals before speaking "Anthony we of the gotie 13 welcome you back and also request even though that you are a arrancer we want to ask you to join as the new captain of squad 3rd and while we are at it ichigo has taken over the 5th division and renji the 9th division but for now how about we all go inside"

After 5 hours of explaining what the job would entail along with having preparations made for the five he was asked to go on an undercover mission involving aizen he would head back to the world of hollows and join the espada for the time being

3 days later he went to Hueco Mundo and joined up with the espada as Harribels 1st fracion eventually taking a positions as the 9th espada and taking apache as his fracion gained the respect of quite a few of the arrancer he ended up revealing his position among the gotie 13 and killed the 8th 7th and 5th espada Grimm jaw and apache asked to join him in soul society and although harribel and her fracion joined them in the rebellion against aizen they decided to stay in Hueco Mundo he returned to his position as captain alongwith secureing positions for his new friends

this is the the gotie 13 with the additions I made

**List of Captains**

**Division **

**Captain **

1st Division

Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, also the _Captain-Commander_

2nd Division

Soifon, also the _Commander-in-Chief_ of the Onmitsukidō

3rd Division

Anthony

4th Division

Retsu Unohana

5th Division

ichigo

6th Division

Byakuya Kuchiki

7th Division

Sajin Komamura

8th Division

Shunsui Kyōraku

9th Division

Renji Abarai

10th Division

Tōshirō Hitsugaya

11th Division

Kenpachi Zaraki

12th Division

Mayuri Kurotsuchi, also the President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute

13th Division

Jūshirō Ukitake

Kidō Corps

**List of Lieutenants**

**Division **

**Lieutenant **

**1st**

Chōjirō Sasakibe

**2nd**

Marechiyo Ōmaeda, also the _Corps Commander of the Patrol Corps_ in the Onmitsukidō

**3rd**

Momo Hinamori

**4th**

Isane Kotetsu

**5th**

rukia

**6th**

Izuru Kira

**7th**

Tetsuzaemon Iba, also the President of the Shinigami Men's Association

**8th**

Nanao Ise, also the Vice-President of the Shinigami Women's Association

**9th**

Shūhei Hisagi

**10th**

Rangiku Matsumoto

**11th**

Yachiru Kusajishi, also the _President of the Shinigami Women's Association_

**12th**

Nemu Kurotsuchi, also the Vice-President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute

**13th**

Sentarō Kotsubaki & Kiyone Kotetsu (acting lieutenants)

**Kidō Corps**

**List of Seated Officers**

**Division **

**3rd Seat **

**5th Seat **

**7th Seat **

**8th Seat **

**9th Seat **

**10th Seat **

**20th Seat **

**1st**

**2nd**

**3rd**

tigress

ririn

apachi

crane

grimjaw

cirucci thunder witch

**4th**

Yasochika Iemura

Hanatarō Yamada

Harunobu Ogidō

ohime

**5th**

Uryu ishida

sado

shinji

mantis

Monkey

Viper

shifu

**6th**

Mihane Shirogane

**7th**

**8th**

Tatsufusa Enjōji

**9th**

Toshimori Umesada, and 15 others

**10th**

Kōkichirō Takezoe

**11th**

Ikkaku Madarame

Yumichika Ayasegawa

Makizō Aramaki

**12th**

**13th**

Kiyone Kotetsu  
Sentarō Kotsubaki


End file.
